The Things We Thought Were Impossible
by MeganTheFanpire
Summary: The Cullen Family thought everything was going wonderful. Until things they never thought could happen, happened . Things like Jane coming? Rosalie and Bella pregnant? Renesmee running away?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one~ How did you know?  
Bellas pov

My life was everything I ever wanted it to be. I was sitting here with Edwards arms around me and Renesmee in my lap.  
I had a gorgeous husband and a adorable and cute daughter Renesmee.  
Renesmee nuzzled her head into my neck and I kissed the top of her head gently.  
SO I was now a vampire and I am a mental shield. I can put my shield over all of forks now if I want and When I put down my sheild Edward can read my thoughts but sometimes when I am concentrating I get.....distracted.  
When everything I thought was perfect Esme came strolling in. She was very sweet and as soon as I met her she considered me as part of the family. She was the sweetest person in the world.  
" Bella dear it is Charlie." She said in a sweet voice.  
I took the phone and started to talk." Hello?" I was my father and the chief of police. I moved with him when I was seventeen years old because my mother Renee and her boyfriend Phil wanted to go to Florida because Phil is trying baseball. Anyway the story now is that Carlisle is home schooling us all because I did not want to go to school because I want to take care of Renesmee. So Charlie does not know I am Renesmees birth mother which he does not understand why I cant let Esme take care of her.  
"Hey kiddo!. Well I dont think I can call you kiddo anymore. Your so grown up! your not the four year old girl who use to be a clumsy cutie." He said.  
" Yea so what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked.  
" Oh I wanted to know if I could come over. I have a realization I wanted to tell you about and I have a surprise." He replied.  
"Okay. One second." I said and looked over to Edward who nodded in agrement." Yeah dad you can come over."  
"Okay I will be there soon." He said and hung up.  
"Oh this is going to be lovely." I said.  
"mhhmmm." Edward said.  
"I know you heard the whole conversation so did he seem a bit mad to you?" I asked.  
"Yes." He replied in his sweet velvet voice.  
"What did I do now?" I asked.  
"Nothing that I can recall." He said.  
"Well we better go see and do I have to wear those awful contacts?" I said.  
"Are you planning on scaring Charlie for life?" He asked.  
"Your right." I said and got up and went into the washroom.  
I opened the medicine cabnet. ( Which I dont know why they have one if they dont take medicine.) and took out the contacts. As I was walking down the hall I heard the police cruiser coming into the driveway.  
Here we go. I thought and went and sat back down in the position I was in before with Renesmee back in my lap.  
Thats when I heard the knock on the door. Carlisle went downstairs to open it.  
" Hello Charlie! And Renee!" he greeted them.  
I ignored the rest of the conversation and put my head in Edwards shoulder.  
Thats when Charlie and Renee came in. But where was Phil? I wondered.  
Then Renesmee crawled with her elbows and stomach over to Charlie and held onto his foot.  
He picked her up and started to talk to her.  
I looked at my mother who had tears in her eyes.  
"Bella.." She said between sobbs.  
"Mom? Are you okay?" I asked.  
"Yes but it makes me so happy to see you happy!" she said. I will never understand her.  
I got up and hugged her. She hugged me back really tight.  
"Now let me see little Renesmee." She said.  
I took Renesmee in my arms and tried to give her to Renee but she clung onto me.  
"Renesmee, come on sweetie go with grandma." I whispered in Renesmee`s ear.  
I tried to give her to her again and she gladly went with her.  
While Renee was talking to her Charlie came over.  
"Edward, Bella?" He asked.  
"Yes?" We said in sync.  
"I have relized something." He replied.  
"What?" I asked.  
"I know Renesmee is your real child." He said.  
I looked up to Edward who just nodded.  
"Yes..." I said.  
"Why didnt you tell us?" My father said.  
I needed to think of something to lie.  
I put up my shield and thought. Edward!! talk I suck at lying.  
Thats when Edward start talking."We did not know what you would think."  
Thats when Charlie did the unexpected. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two~ Charlie!

So Charlie found out that I am Renesmees birth mother. Great.  
Just when I thought this couldnt get any worse Charlie did the unexpected.  
He literally punched Edward in the face. Even though it didnt hurt Edward at all Edward still had to act.  
How rude of Charlie!  
Renesmee let out a baby scream of scareness.  
"CHARLIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Esme yelled. I have never seen her this mad." KEEP YOUR HANDS TO YOURSELF!"  
"Well its not my fault your son goes and gets my daughter pregnant at such a young age!" Charlie fired back.  
"Dont tempt me." Esme started.  
"DAD!." I yelled.  
"What!" He fired back.  
" Calm down! People get pregnant way earlier than I did and Esme is right keep your hands to yourself!" I said.  
"Bella! He probably planned it. Acting all nice until now!" Charlie said.  
"No he never! Umm Mom can you take Renesmee out of the room for me?"I said.  
"Okay sweetie." Renee said and took Renesmee out of the room.  
"Okay dad actually Edward was actually in pain of that I was pregnant because of age and all that crap." I stated.  
"I dont care!" Charlie said.  
I couldnt take it anymore. This was rideculous. Charlie was over reacting.  
"I have had enough of this." I said."And if you act like this around Renesmee you lose your prefeleges to be around with her."  
After that I went into Edwards old room to get Renesmee.  
When I was up there I saw my mother lying down with my pride and joy.  
"Mom?" I said.  
"Oh hello sweetie." She replied and moved over to give me space on the bed to sit down. I went over and sat with them.  
Renesmee was asleep.  
"Mom Charlie is gone home. So if you want to come to Edwards and my house you can and we can bring you home later." I said.  
"Sure." She replied.  
"Okay I will pick Renesmee up you can go get your stuff." I said and she was off.  
I picked up Renesmee and slowly walked downstairs to see Edward waiting. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three~ Unexpected And Not Welcomed Visitor.

I had Renesmee on my hip and we walked human speed back to the cottage.  
I wish we could run but unfortunatly this is going to be the longest few minutes of my life.  
"So is this how you get to your house everyday?"Renee asked.  
" good exercise but sometimes we take the car down but right now all the cars are up to the main house." I replied.  
Technically when I said this I wasnt lying. It really was good excercise because I like to run there in the matter of seconds but I lied when I said we sometimes take the car down here. We actually never do.  
"I suppose your right. Exercise does you well." Renee said.  
Great she bought my half lie.  
"Here we are." Edward said and took the key out of his pocket.  
He unlocked the door and we let Renee in first.  
She gasped when she saw it.  
"Its like a fairytale." She said.  
I heard Edward chuckle but to low for human ears to hear.  
"Umm mom. You can just play with Renesmee or something if you want because I need to make her food." I said.  
"Okay." She replied and took Renesmee up into her arms.  
She walked over and sat on the sofa with Renesmee in here lap.  
I zoned out on what she was saying and only listened when I heard Renesmee giggle.  
I took out some milk from the top cupboard./ Even though Renesmee hates it she has to drink it in front of Renee.  
Then I took down baby food that smelled horrible.  
I warmed up the bottle and got everything ready.  
"Mom?" I asked.  
"Yes?" She replied.  
"Can you bring Renesmee in?"  
"I sure can." She said and brought Renesmee in.  
After a couple of gagging noises from Renesmee that were to low for Renee to hear and when all her food was gone Alice came running in.  
"Edward?" She called.  
Edward came out of Renesmees room from just putting her to bed and said."What Alice?"  
"Can you come here?" Alice asked.  
"Sure." Edward replied.  
Alice came up to my ear and whispered. "Listen to the conversation." And then she went outside with Edward.  
I sat down with my mother and watched the fireplace she always loved doing stuff like this but I will never understand why.  
Thats when they started talking outside so I listened in.  
"You need to get Renesmee protected and Renee out of there!" Alice said.  
"Why?" Edward said.  
"Caius has made Aro realize that Renesmee is threat for some reason. Which she is not and they are planning to go get Renesmee." Alice replied.  
"When and who?" Edward said in a serious tone.  
"Soon and Jane." Alice said.  
"Oh god." Edward said.  
"SO hurry and get Renee home and get Renesmee up to the main house!" Alice ordered.  
Alice ran away and Edward came in.  
"Bella?" Edward said.  
"Yes?" I replied.  
"We have to take Renee home because Esme wants to take the whole family somewhere special." Edward replied.  
"Mom?" I asked.  
"Yes?" She replied.  
"You dont mind going home early do you?" I asked.  
"No not at all." Renee said.  
Thank god.  
"Okay Carlisle is coming down with the car and he will bring you home." Edward interjected.  
"Alright I will just get my coat and stuff." Renee said and Carlisle came down threw the forest in front of the cottage.  
When Renee went in to say good-bye to Renesmee I asked Edward."How did Carlisle get a car down here?"  
" He somehow found another way on the other side of the woods." He replied.  
"Wow..." Was all I could say.  
Renee came out and went out into the car with Carlisle and when they were out of sight we ran in got Renesmee and ran as fast as we could to the main house.  
About 10 minutes after we got there Carlisle did.  
Thats when Alice's face went blank.  
Jasper ran over to her and started asking her questions. "Alice! Alice! What do you see?"  
" Shes here." Alice said.  
Thats when we heard a knock on the door. Everyone pushed me in the center of a circle with Renesmee in my arms and the whole Cullen family guarding us.  
Carlisle walked over to the door and opened it.  
"Hello Jane." He said."Why are you here?"  
"You know why I am here." She spat back.  
Thats when I spread my shield over us all and prayed to god that Renesmee was going to be okay. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four~ Maybe God Doesnt Hate Us.

"The Volturi family have realized what kind of a threat your strawberry shortcake here is." Jane spat.  
How dare she call my daughter a strawberry shortcake!  
"She has a name Jane." I spat back at her.  
"WOOO Bella." Emmett said.  
"Emmett! Now is not the time." Rosalie said and slapped him in the back of his head. Shewas clearly disapointed in her husbands behavior.  
"Okay Bella. The Volturi have realized what kind of threat your Renesmee here is. Better?" She asked.  
Edward let out a low growl.  
"Now now Edward no need to get fiesty we just want your daughter." Jane said.  
"Never." Edward replied back.  
I can not picture our life without Renesmee and if we lost her we would be very depressed.  
Edward wouldnt have his little girl to spoil and I wouldnt have my daughter that makes my days the best ever.  
Thats when I felt Jane try to hit at our shield.  
Then we saw people coming from the bushes.  
It was Aro and Caius. What a horrible surprise.  
"Cullens." Aro said.  
"Your child has become a harm." Caius said.  
"How so?" Carlisle asked.  
Thats when Aro had to think for a minute.  
"CIAUS!!" Aro yelled. 'you have lied to put this family in danger. How can we keep you in Volterra?"  
Caius knew that his life was going to end here. So he knelt down and I hid mine and Renesmee's face from his death.  
We heard him scream and then he was gone.  
"Sorry for the trouble young friends. We do not expect it in the future." Aro said and they left.  
So our family survived yet again. But what was going to happen next ? 


End file.
